I Regret
by Noble Fool
Summary: Hinata regrets ever meeting Uchiha Sasuke. HinaSasu Short, fast, drabble.


Title:** I Regret...**

Naruto FanFiction written by: **Noble Fool**

Disclaimer: This brilliant work of the Manga and Anime; **Naruto**, is not done by me.

Summary: Hinata regrets ever meeting Uchiha Sasuke. It's a _quickly _done drabble.

* * *

_I regretted ever meeting him…_

Ever agreeing on a Training Practice with Cell 7…

If I never went, I never would've met him!

Him, that Uchiha!

That Sasuke Uchiha who is such a snob and thinks he's too good for anyone,

Believes that everyone is a weakling when it is he who bowed before Man's need for Power. _HAH_! I just wanted to hit that stupid smirk off his face!

_I really regretted meeting him…_

Not just because he picked on Naruto, Sakura, and everyone else…but because he represented everything I happened to dislike. Everything I was against, it seemed he was for. My complete opposite…is that even possible?

Black versus white. Mind versus Bronze. Fighting versus Healing. Sweet versus Bland. Who in their right mind doesn't like sweet things? That Sasuke Uchiha doesn't.

If I never met him…

Naruto wouldn't have known I liked him. I wouldn't have been embarrassed, and I wouldn't have been heartbroken.

I wouldn't have lost all hope and self-confidence within myself…I wouldn't have been falling through the cracks and breaking within the Hyuuga Clan.

_I regretted ever meeting him…_

If I hadn't have met him…I would've still lived at the Hyuuga Compound.

I would not have been known as an, 'Ex-Hyuuga' with part of my Byakugan sealed…

I would not have been an outcast in Konoha because if anyone spoke to me…the Hyuugas would end all business with them; and that would mean the end to the businesses' hard work. You betray the Hyuugas…you betray Konoha. The Unwritten Law.

_I regretted ever meeting him…_

I wished for revenge upon this Uchiha…

Why would anyone want someone's life to turn out like this…

Why would they watch in the shadows?

My life…everything I worked hard for, trying to correct the Hyuuga Clan of its errors were now in vain. Slowly changing its ways in the smallest means I could…now all vanished, all for the amusement of this damn Uchiha! To see me snap like his brother? Was that it?!

I had tried and failed to attack him, my weakened Byakugan not helping. The marks, which sealed my power, around my eyes still burned my flesh...fresh from the ritual from which they were placed on...

"Gain power your own way…not just by your bloodline," his words dripped through his mouth.

"Shut up," My emotions were gone, I was empty, I only wanted to hurt him…kill him. I wanted to kill him…for all the pain he had caused me, having me feel the disappointment, shame, dishonor…betrayal, heartbroken.

"You can do it Hyuuga, I believe in you," those words shocked me...could I trust him?

---

I regretted ever meeting this Uchiha Sasuke… because I believed his words.

Indeed my Byakugan had gotten more powerful on my own, and the Clan had wished for my return, to accept the title. However, I was an Uchiha then. Hinata Uchiha, the wife of Sasuke Uchiha.

I hated him however…for what he had done to me…test me in such a way.

Wanting me to see what I can accomplish, seeing in me what others and myself could not, accepting me through everything, where all of Konoha had betrayed me…

Having such a twisted mind…yet that was how he thought. The great mind of Uchihas and that is possibly how I thought as well. I couldn't help but smile, he had rubbed off on me.

_I regretted ever meeting him…_because I had grown to love him, even after the warning:

Mixing the Byakugan and Sharingan together will create nothing but the ultimate power.

Hearing my concern he had then smiled and held my hand, saying, "That would mean that I would have broken my promise…and that would make me a jerk,"

_I regretted ever meeting this bastard…_

This bastard…that now lay dead before me; he had tried to protect our young children and myself from this new rising enemy…

Too late however…the enemy is now miles away, our children taken to become tools for battle…and soon we will be together once more.

I only hold your hand, slowly scooting closer, my breathing shallow, clutching tightly onto you to make sure I'm in your arms and see your face when I wake once more. I don't have time for tears...you've taught me better.

"I really love you – you jerk,"

_I regretted ever meeting him…because I had not met him sooner.

* * *

_


End file.
